hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
SIMULATION
| bild = 300px | titel = SIMULATION | kanji = シミュレーション | romanji = Shimyurēshon | dauer = 04:36 Minuten | typ = Duett | chara = Spanner , Shoichi | seiyuu = Kenjiro Tsuda , Toshiyuki Toyonaga | album = SONG BLUE ~Rivale~ | datum = 18. August 2010 }} SIMULATION ist ein Duett von Spanner und Shoichi, welches auf dem Album SONG BLUE ~Rivale~ wiederzufinden ist. =Lyrics= Romanji Shoichi: saa, Spanner, tsugi wa boku-tachi no deban da yo Spanner: ima, uchi isogashii Shoichi: u, jya, DATA to kashi wo youi suru kara Spanner: kashi? ichigo aji ga ii Shoichi: Spanner, sono kashi jyanai... Shoichi: TUNE UP mirai kaeru nara Shoichi: TECHNIQUE ima wo migakanakya Shoichi: hosei suru VECTOR ushinatta netsui wa Shoichi: donna gijutsu demo naoseya shinai Shoichi: yosou wo koeta SIMULATION Spanner: (SIMULATION) Shoichi: kikai shikake no GIMMICK Shoichi: madou koto sae Beide: keisan shiteru SUPEKKU Shoichi: kikagaku moyou no rinkaku ni Spanner: whoa Beide: osamaru koto mo dekizu ni Beide: sousa hontou wa kimi-tachi wo zutto matte ita Shoichi: CHANGING sekai kaeru nara Beide: BREAK UP Shoichi: ima wo kowasanakya Beide: kurikaesu FORMAT nakushita souzou wa Beide: donna mirai mo umiya shinai Shoichi: MONITOR goshi no COMMUNICATION Spanner: (COMMUNICATION) Shoichi: CAMOUFLAGE suru sono omoi Shoichi: tereru kotoba mo Beide: FILTER ni nijinde iku Shoichi: soutaiteki na BALANCE ni Spanner: whoa Beide: ochitsuku koto mo dekizu ni Beide: demo ne hontou wa kimi-tachi wo zutto matte ita Shoichi: chotto, Spanner, sono tsumami ijiccha dame da yo Spanner: uchi MECHANIC dashi Shoichi: u, kotae ni natte nai Beide: hosei suru VECTOR ushinatta netsui wa Beide: donna gijutsu demo naoseya shinai Beide: yosou wo koeta SIMULATION Beide: kikai shikake no GIMMICK Beide: madou koto sae keisan shiteru SUPEKKU Beide: kikagaku moyou no rinkaku ni Beide: osamaru koto mo dekizu ni Beide: sousa hontou wa kimi-tachi wo zutto matte ita Spanner: Shoichi, kashi mada? Shoichi: dakara, sono kashi jyanai Englisch (Info: lyrics und pastry weden mi japanischen beide als kashi ausgesprochen.) Shoichi: Hey, Spanner, next is our turn. Spanner: Right now I’m busy. Shoichi: U, then, I’ll prepare the data and lyrics. Spanner: Pastry? Strawberry flavor is okay. Shoichi: Spanner, I don’t mean pastry... Shoichi: Tune up, if the future changed Shoichi: Technique, if I don’t improve the present Shoichi: The vector that needs correction, the lost enthusiasm Shoichi: No matter how skilled I am, I can’t repair it Shoichi: Simulations that exceed expectations Spanner: (Simulations) Shoichi: Machine device’s gimmicks Shoichi: To be puzzled Beide: The specification that knows calculation Shoichi: Outlines patterns of geometry Spanner: Whoa Beide: We can install it, too Beide: Yes, the truth is we’ve been always waiting for you Shoichi: Changing, if the world changed Beide: Break up Shoichi: If I don’t break the present Beide: The repeating format, the lost creation Beide: No matter what kind of future also, it can’t be reborn Shoichi: Comunication across monitors Spanner: (Communication) Shoichi: Camouflaging that feeling Shoichi: The embarassing words Beide: Also blur through the filter Shoichi: The relative balance Spanner: Whoa Beide: We can calm down, too Beide: But the truth is, we’ve been always waiting for you Shoichi: Wait, Spanner, you can’t tamper with that button! Spanner: I am a mechanic after all. Shoichi: U, that’s not the answer! Beide: The vector that needs correction, the lost enthusiasm Beide: No matter how skilled I am, I can’t repair it Beide: Simulations that exceed expectations Beide: Machine device’s gimmicks Beide: To be puzzled, the specification that knows calculations Beide: Outlines patterns of geometry Beide: We can install it, too Beide: Yes, the truth is we’ve been always waiting for you Spanner: Shoichi, the pastry? Shoichi: I’ve told you, I don’t mean pastry! Kanji Shoichi: さぁ、スパナ、次は僕達の出番だよ。 Spanner: 今、うち忙しい。 Shoichi: う、じゃ、データと歌詞を用意するから。 Spanner: 菓子？イチゴ味がいい Shoichi: スパナ、その菓子じゃない... Shoichi: チューンアップ　未来変えるなら Shoichi: テクニック　現在を磨かなきゃ Shoichi: 補正するベクトル　失った熱意は Shoichi: どんな技術でも　直せやしない Shoichi: 予想を超えたシミュレーション Spanner:（シミュレーション） Shoichi: 機械仕掛けのギミック Shoichi: 惑うことさえ Beide: 計算してるスペック Shoichi: 幾何学模様の輪郭に Spanner: WHOA Beide: 収まることもできずに Beide: そうさ　本当は　君たちをずっと待っていた Shoichi: CHANGING　世界変えるなら Beide: BREAK UP Shoichi: 現在を壊さなきゃ Beide: 繰り返すフォーマット　なくした創造は Beide: どんな未来も　生みやしない Shoichi: モニターごしのコミュニケーション Spanner:（コミュニケーション） Shoichi: カモフラージュする　その想い Shoichi: 照れる言葉も Beide: フィルターに滲んでいく Shoichi: 相対的なバランスに Spanner: WHOA Beide: 落ち着くこともできずに Beide: でもね　本当は　君たちをずっと待っていた Shoichi: ちょっと、スパナ、その抓み弄っちゃだめだよ Spanner: うちメカニックだし Shoichi: う、答えになってない Beide: 補正するベクトル　失った熱意は Beide: どんな技術でも　直せやしない Beide: 予想を超えたシミュレーション Beide: 機械仕掛けのギミック Beide: 惑うことさえ　計算してるスペック Beide: 幾何学模様の輪郭に Beide: 収まることもできずに Beide: そうさ　本当は　君たちをずっと待っていた Spanner: 正一、菓子まだ？ Shoichi: だから、その菓子じゃない =Hear It= thumb|400px|left en:SIMULTATION Kategorie:Charakter Songs Kategorie:Duett Kategorie:SONG BLUE ~Rivale~ Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Merchandising Kategorie:Spanner Kategorie:Irie Shoichi Kategorie: Kenjiro Tsuda Kategorie:Toshiyuki Toyonaga Kategorie:Kenjiro Tsuda